Dr. Gavin Archer
Dr. Gavin Archer is the chief scientist of Project Overlord at the Cerberus facility on Aite. Dr. Archer is the only surviving member of the Project Overlord research team. Upon arrival on Aite, Archer directs Commander Shepard to prevent the escape of the rogue VI that has taken over the facility. Dr. Archer is voiced by Simon Templeman When Commander Shepard arrives at Hermes Station on Aite, Dr. Archer reveals himself on a nearby video monitor. He explains that a rogue VI has taken over and he has locked himself inside a computer room at the far side of the base. After Shepard prevents the VI from uploading itself off-world via the destruction of the base's satellite dish, he comes out of hiding. Upon first being asked the reason behind all this, Archer explains it as "Man's reach exceeding his grasp." He explains his brother, David Archer, volunteered as a test subject for the project merging a human mind and a VI, and the results have been "less than satisfactory." When Shepard comments about the destructive progress, Dr. Archer explains, "Even amid chaos there are lessons to be learned." He explains that David could not handle the merger, and is "more like a virus now", infecting the world's networks and seizing all technology he can find. He explains that if the VI was to ever get off-world, it would be a "technological apocalypse", by every computer turning against its user. He tells Shepard the only way to stop David is to infiltrate the fortified laboratory in Atlas Station, but only after overriding the security at nearby Vulcan and Prometheus Stations. Upon further investigation it is revealed that David is a savant, a high functioning autistic whose photographic memory and mathematically gifted mind virtually made him a human computer. In addition, because the very basis of geth communication is founded upon simple calculations communicated phonetically, it is revealed that David could already commune rudimentarily with the geth even before his interface with the VI. Gavin saw the potential of his brother's mathematical mind interacting with geth technology, and, when the Illusive Man threatened to shut down Overlord due to lack of results, Gavin accelerated the project by forcibly connecting his brother to the VI, causing him a lot of pain in the process. While Shepard battles David in the Atlas Station core, Gavin begs David to stop his upload, and enters the core when Shepard drops David's shields. After viewing Shepard's horror at the state of David, Gavin asks to treat his brother for all the harm caused to him, but to continue the experiment, refusing to apologise: "If my work spares a million mothers mourning the loss of a million sons, my conscience will rest easy". If Shepard releases David, Gavin will say he's too valuable and will open fire at Shepard, which the Commander dodges, and Shepard then puts a gun in Gavin's face. If a Paragon interrupt is used, Shepard will pistol-whip Gavin. Either way, Gavin is warned that should he even come for his brother, Shepard will not hesitate to kill him. If Shepard keeps David hooked up, Shepard will punch Gavin, and will tell him the only reason he survives is because his research may prevent war with the geth. Trivia *Simon Templeman also voiced quarian Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema, as well as Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir and Caladrius in BioWare's Dragon Age: Origins. Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:DLC Category:Cerberus